


Small Comforts

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well worn sweater is love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2004, as my first ApoFic

The oversized leather chairs that seem to find their way into each and every backstage area always looked way more comfortable then they actually were, but today Perttu did not care, and just huddled himself into one of them.

His knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on crossed arms, he watched the crew around him. Everyone was busy; just he was getting this feeling that was not quite real loneliness nor depression, just the typical feel of a tour that stretched too long.

Looking at nothing in particular, his eyes fell upon the seat next to him. There was a sweater draped over the backrest, Eicca's favourite sweater to be exact.

No matter how old or how far out of style something got, if Eicca declared his fondness for a piece of clothing, it was worn until it fell apart, and this sweater was made no exception to that rule.

The fabric, once black, was well washed out in some shade of grey, Perttu just noticed for the first time. A small smile tugged at his lips and his hands reached out to take the sweater from the chair.

Perttu's smile grew wider as he picked a long blonde hair from one of the dark sleeves. He turned it once or twice between his fingers then let go of it, watching how it fell gracefully to the floor, before his attention turned back to the sweater.

Before he knew what he was doing he had his face pressed into it, inhaling the lingering scent of washing powder and Eicca's sweat. On some strange level it helped Perttu to calm down despite the messed up feelings he was trapped in.

Turning his head a little to get some air after all, he even managed to doze off for a few moments, before a soft rumbling brought him to awareness again.

"That's mine!" Eicca said softly.

"I know, and that is why it comforts me" was all the answer he got.


End file.
